Episode 58
Paraan is the fifty-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 5, 2016. Summary Danaya asked help from the Mulawins to revive Lira. She goes with Lakan on a quest to obtain the Gintong Binhi. Hagorn reveals the secret weakness of the Sang'gres. Hagorn tries to make Vish'ka join him, but Vish'ka declines. In afterlife, Ades tries to take Lira to Devas, but Lira declines after learning she would not be able to leave. Chapter 29 (continued) The blue butterflies come to take Lira, but Danaya tells them not to take her, as she still lives. Danaya asked the Earth Gem to show her a way to save Lira. A cloud of dust prevents the blue butterflies from taking Lira. Danaya remembers the Mulawin flute and plays it. Lakan lands and encounters a group of Hathors. He slays them all. Ybarro takes Alena with him to the palace of Sapiro. He tells Alena that he believes they would be safer there. Alena says that as long as Ybarro is with her, she believes she will be safe. Alena notices that something is bothering Ybarro. Ybarro says it is something that shouldn't bother her. Alena, however, wants to get involved, whatever his problem is. Ybarro says his father went on a journey to ask for help against the Hathors, so he is worried. Alena says Apitong is lucky to have a son like him. Ybarro says he is luckier, since she is with him. The Hathors see them in Sapiro and leave. Lakan arrives. Danaya informs him that Lira had been stabbed by Hagorn. Danaya says that Lira cannot die, so they must revive her, even though she doesn't know how. Danaya asked for his help to bring Lira back to Cassiopea. Lakan says Cassiopea's home is far away, so the blue butterflies might take Lira before they get there. Lakan decides to take Lira to Pugad Lawin, where even the blue butterflies will have a hard time following her. Danaya orders Wantuk to find Amihan's camp and tell Amihan what she wanted to hear. Hagorn and his troops return to Lireo. Pirena asked what happened. Hagorn says that he saw Danaya and Lira, and succeeded in killing Lira. Lakan and Danaya take Lira's body to Pugad Lawin. Danaya sees the desolation of the place, so Lakan explains it was done by the Hathors. Pagaspas asked them why they are fighting the will of the blue butterflies. Lakan tells Pagaspas what Danaya wanted. Pagaspas replied that if they had the means, they could have revived their loved ones who had been killed by Hagorn. Danaya says it cannot be, as Cassiopea had prophesied that Lira would be the savior of Encantadia. Pirena prays that Lira is really dead. She says it would really hurt Amihan. Hagorn says he is annoyed that they have convinced the excellent smith of Ascano, Vish'ka, to make Lira's armor. Pirena says that Vish'ka is not their ally then. Hagorn orders Agane to prepare a force to visit Vish'ka. Wantuk goes to the old camp and finds it deserted. Pagaspas says there may be a way to save Lira, but it was really dangerous. Pagaspas explains that Emre had chosen a savior before, who was killed by Ether before he could accomplish his mission. So Emre provided a way so that the dead could return to the world of the living — the Gintong Binhi (Golden Seed), the grain that revives. But Ether learned about it, so she stole it and hid it in the dangerous Labyrinth of Balbal. Balbal is a creature of Ether, who kills anyone who enters the labyrinth. Lakan asked if that was the reason why Pagaspas hid this information from him. Pagaspas replied that it was too late even if he had told him, for his loved ones had already been taken by the blue butterflies. Danaya says she was prepared to do anything for Lira. Lakan volunteers to join her. Hagorn tells Agane how he killed Lira. He had sought instructions from Ether how to bypass the defenses of the armor made by Vish'ka. According to Ether, armors, spells and blessings are nullified whenever a Sang'gre is in a state of ivictus (disappearance). Hagorn forbids Agane from telling anyone else about this secret weakness of the Sang'gres — not even Pirena. Pagaspas tries to dissuade Danaya and Lakan from proceeding. Danaya says that even if she would eventually fail, she would make the attempt. Pagaspas says that even if they succeed, there is still no guarantee that Lira would be revived, as her spirit would face challenges. Pagaspas explains that Lira's spirit is undertaking a journey, facing whichever ancestor would fetch her. Lira, in the afterlife, meets Ades. Introducing herself as the chief dama of Queen Minea, she tells Lira that she had asked Minea and Emre to allow her to be the one to fetch Lira, since she wanted to see the true daughter of Amihan. Danaya says she was sure that Lira would do everything to return — even if not for the sake of all Encantadia, at least for the purpose of seeing her mother. Danaya asked Pagaspas where she could find the Labyrinth of Balbal. Conceding, Pagaspas pulls a white feather to lead them to the labyrinth. Danaya covers Lira with her cloak and leaves Lira's body in the custody of Pagaspas, instructing him not to let it be taken by the blue butterflies. Danaya transforms into an owl and flies away, following the feather. Lakan follows her. A female barbaro tells Vish'ka that everything is ready for sailing that night. Wahid informs Vish'ka that there are visitors. It was Hagorn. Chapter 30 Ang Paninindigan ni Vish'ka Vish'ka asked what the King of Hathoria needed from him. Hagorn says he had heard reports that Vish'ka is making armors and weapons again. He wanted Vish'ka to continue doing it, as an ally of the Hathors. Vish'ka replies that he obeys no king. There was tension, but Vish'ka prevents the barbaros from drawing their weapons. Hagorn says there is nothing bad about giving him their oath of allegiance. Wahid says they recognize no king, as they were freemen. Hagorn says he will allow it for the time, to give Vish'ka time to consider. But when he returns, he expects that they would be good friends. Hagorn and his forces leave. Wahid asked Vish'ka if he is not afraid of the Hathors. Vish'ka replies that so long as they are united, there is nothing to fear. Wahid gulps. Agane asked why Hagorn let the barbaros and Vish'ka live, even though he had no second thoughts on exterminating the Mulawins. Hagorn explains that during the era when Sapiro and Hathoria were still allied, they opposed Vish'ka, since they did not recognize the territories claimed by the barbaros and gigantes. The two kingdoms united to drive them away, but Vish'ka maintained that they would not leave. The soldiers of Hathoria and Sapiro was defeated by Vish'ka's physical strength. Hathoria and Sapiro kept such humiliating defeat secret, and never bothered the Ascanos again. When Sapiro fell, Vish'ka became even more firm that he would never pledge his loyalty to anyone. Hagorn says that there are things that could not be overcome by force, but by strategy. He says that the Ascanos have a peculiar custom after sunset, so they would attack them at night. Danaya and Lakan landed where the feaher led them. Danaya observes that the labyrinth is massive, so they'll be able to find the Gintong Binhi faster if they split. Lakan repeats Pagaspas' warning that Balbal is no ordinary enemy. Danaya says that she too is not ordinary, as she is a diwata. Lakan adds "a haughty diwata" in undertone. Lakan picks the more dangerous-looking path, but Danaya insists on taking it instead. Lakan gives way. Some bandidos arrive, asking what they should do with Lakan and Danaya. They decided to let them fight Balbal, as they are only after the treasure. Lira complains to Ades, for they have been walking for a long time. Ades says they are close to Devas. Lira says she had intended to go to Devas to ask for a blessing. She asked Ades if that is what she would give her. Ades reminds her that she is already dead, slain by Hagorn, and her body is in Pugad Lawin, where the blue butterflies persist in trying to take her physical body. Pagaspas uses his wings to keep the blue butterlies away. Ades explains that once Lira entered Devas, she can no longer leave it, and would remain there forever. Balbal sneakily follows Danaya. He gets hold of her neck. Lakan hears the commotion and tries to find her. Lira says she cannot follow her to Devas then, for she still has to meet her true mother. Two armored warriors stop Lira from leaving. Ades says she can do nothing to escape from them. Trivia *The footage of Lakan shown in Episode 49 belongs to this episode. *The man who entered the Labyrinth of Balbal in the demo scene has the clothes of a man from the human world.